Lunar Chronicles Identity Swap
by CogletnCookie
Summary: When the avocado fell to the floor, the lives of the Rampion crew are going to change (for a brief while).
1. It all started from a single avocado

"Ow!" Scarlet put down the fruit knife and left the rest of the avocado on the chopping board, as she inspected her finger. There was a narrow cut, on the soft skin that grew on her fingertip. Pink began to fill the cut, and before long blood began to ooze out.

"What happened! Who attacked! Scarlet, are you hurt?" Wolf bashed into the kitchen, teeth grinding and holding a baseball bat. He scanned the area diligently, and snuck beside Scarlet.

Scarlet turned to face him, "Wolf, nobody's here. I just accidentally cut myself. It's no big deal."

Wolf's gaze fell on scarlet's finger. His eyes widened in shock at the tiniest wound he'd ever seen in his life.

"Scarlet! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you need an emergency trip to the doctor? I can call the hover, even if I don't know how to, I can try!"

"Wolf, wolf! I'm fine."

Wolf whacked the avocado clean off the chopping board with his baseball bat, avoiding contact with it. "I knew these, these… what are these called again? Oh. Right. I knew these avocados weren't as capable as tomatoes!"

The half-split avocado plummeted down to the kitchen floor and splattered.

Scarlet looked unamused. Suddenly, the room began to spin. The floorboards sucked in and they fell into abyss as Scarlet screamed, lunging for Wolf. When they were whisked away, the chasm closed and everything looked like it was. Pots and pans, all where they were. With the avocado lying on the tile, of course.

The rest of the Rampion crew joined Thorne to the kitchen. He knocked in a gentlemen way, "Hey Scarlet? Is snack ready?"

Silence.

He puffed and said louder, "Is snack ready? And are you okay? Coz just now I saw wolf jolting up from the couch and dashing into the kitchen like a maniac, saying 'Scarlet, Scarlet, I'm coming!'"

Nobody laughed.

"Okay! Then we're coming in!" Thorne marched in, with Cress at his side and the rest following from behind. He glanced around, but no one was in the kitchen. Cress's grip tightened around his arm. Were they kidnapped? Did they become ghosts? Well, that didn't seem possible-

Thorne could feel the avocado squishing beneath his shoe. Squirming and writhing to find a way out. His foot gave away as Thorne fell onto the floor, banging his head on the marble. Cress gasped and bolted for him.

"Thorne!"

"Oh, he's going to be fine, chill," Jacin waved Cress off, "let me do it."

Cress back away as Jacin rolled up his sleeves, revealing strong and taught muscles. He held Thorne firmly by his shoulders and shook. Thorne's head bobbed from front to back, synchronised to Jacin's constant shaking. Cress flinched, but held her gaze towards Thorne.

"See? It's working." Jacin pulled away, leaving Thorne on the floor, his hand rubbing against his forehead.

"Did I just crash because I stepped on an avocado?"

"Yup!" Iko chipped in, "You did, and Cress was so worried! Sobbing and crying over you."

"That's not true." Cress confessed.

"It isn't?" Thorne staggered up, and Cress smiled shyly. He pulled Cress in, leaning forward for a kiss.

"No time for romance, love birds, we need to find Wolf and Scarlet!" Cinder glared, immediately separating Thorne and Cress. They exchanged looks.

"Where are they anyways?" Cress asked.

"Well, at least there won't be a mental Wolf strangling you this time, and they'd enjoy the nice and private moment." Jacin shrugged.

Winter giggled.

The rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Whatever! Maybe Wolf just took Scarlet out for a stroll without us noticing."

"Um, guys? I feel like something's not right. I feel so… dizzy," Cress said, leaning on Thorne. "Please tell me it's only me that's feeling this!"

But it wasn't. Before long, everyone was swooning against their wills at the strong force. The floorboards popped off trying to withstand the gusts of gale, and everyone fell into the what that seemed like an endless chasm.


	2. Changes

Scarlet was woken up by Thorne. Thorne's expression was filled with fear and desperation, and they were making her skin crawl. She forced herself to sit up and asked, "Where's Wolf?"

"I'm Wolf!" Thorne was shocked.

"You're Thorne, Captain Carswell Thorne."

He was even more bewildered now. "No no no! I'm Wolf, and where's Scarlet?"

Scarlet gaped at him. "I'm Scarlet!"

"What?" He shook his head, "But you're Cress! What are you talking about? Where's my alpha?"

"When did you start using the word 'alpha'?"

"I've always been using it! Unless… We… we've swapped identities?"

"Thorne. Are you going crazy? Where's Cress anyways? You must've been busy in search of her, and thought that I was Cress. Where are we?" Scarlet observed their environment. There were tall trees with lush green leaves. The air was misty, like filled with dust that could choke her lungs.

"Then where's the actual Thorne and Cress?"

"Thorne! First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about, and second-"

A shadow emerged from the fog. Scarlet's eyes narrowed, and Thorne, beside her, crouched low and growled.

It was Wolf! Every scar and hair, in the same spot when he smashed the avocado. Scarlet beamed. She sprinted for him, unusually tiring, like her legs weren't long enough, but it didn't matter when they collided like shooting stars, as Wolf caressed her cheeks, brushing off the dirt.

"Darling, you're still as beautiful as ever." Scarlet cringed. That was not what Wolf usually say.

"Wolf?"

"Wolf?" Wolf repeated, "I'm not Wolf, I'm Thorne! How could I be Wolf, when I'm so dreadingly more charming?"

Scarlet whipped her head back and forth at them.

"Wha- Who's that?" Wolf pointed at Thorne. "Isn't that… isn't that me?"

Thorne looked heartbroken altogether. And Wolf looked silly. Over Wolf's shoulder, Scarlet could see another figure coming into sight. She had red curls, a hoodie and leather boots. Wasn't that… her?

Suddenly she understood. They were somehow… they… they swapped identities! No wonder! Wolf looked like Thorne, and Thorne looks like Wolf, she looked like Cress, and Cress looked like her. But where were the rest of the crew?

"Listen, Thorne!" She hissed, "We've swapped identities, and I'm not your darling Cress. That's your Cress." Scarlet gestured at the same copy of herself.

"Huh?" Thorne began, but Scarlet ushered him off and darted back to Wolf herself.


	3. More changes

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Winter awoke to find Cinder examining her cyborg hand with no expression whatsoever while Jacin hyperventilated on the ground. Confused by Cinder's lack of emotion and Jacin's sudden panic attack, Winter didn't notice Cinder raising her head and peering at her.

"You okay, Trouble?"

Wait. _Trouble?_ When had Cinder ever called her that before? As she observed her two friends carefully (and as Jacin began to calm down), she began noticing some details: Cinder eyeing her chest weirdly, Jacin scanning his body parts in obvious discomfort. Then, everything suddenly clicked. They swapped identities.

Cinder was now in Jacin's body and Jacin in Cinder's. Winter blinked, her mind stretched out in different directions all at the same time. Jacin was a _girl_ now? What happened? Where was everyone else? Why did her friends swap? Was it all just a silly prank? And… who did she become?

Her hand instantly moved up to touch her left cheek, where Levana had left a scar. To her relief, it was there, almost comforting. At least she wasn't someone else.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I woke up like this, in this girl body, and… and… bleh!" 'Cinder' squirmed.

"Do you think I have an idea?" 'Jacin' glowered, "this isn't what I usually feel like!"

"Well same here! All your robotic parts, and those reminders flashing in my brain, I think I'm overwhelmed!"

'Jacin' rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Stop fighting! This isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Well, lucky for you, you haven't changed, did you?" 'Jacin' sneered.

"Stop it Cinder."

"What are we supposed to do now?" 'Cinder' was trying to ignore her body. Winter held up a finger, ready to speak.

But she put it down again. "I don't know."

"Do you think they've gone somewhere without us?" 'Cinder' suggested.

"No." 'Jacin' hunched like a deflated balloon. Winter looked at 'Cinder' for advice, but he was busy checking out the different components in his new metal hand. He clicked a button and a tranquilizer flew into the air. Winter ducked just in time to feel it graze her hair. She sat up, frowning. 'Cinder' immediately hid her hand behind her back.

"Don't do that." Winter said.

"Okay." 'Cinder' nodded, and her other human hand went up to her own scalp, and pushed lightly.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CONTROL PANEL." 'Jacin' demanded, but 'Cinder' already popped it open.

'Jacin' jumped up and walked towards 'Cinder', she reached for his head to shut the panel, but the old television in the kitchen suddenly flared with life.

"Welcome to the game. Grab your gaming devices and quickly press to circle to continue." It said in it's mechanical voice. Three different colored gaming consoles appeared in front of each of them.

"In this game, you will choose a character to play with. The purpose of this game is to find every other character in the game that you are not playing with. Afterwards, you must find the dragon, kill it, and eat the magical Cheeto."

They didn't find the magical Cheeto, whatever that was, but Winter, 'Cinder', and 'Jacin' _did_ find themselves with their mouths hanging open. It was 'Cinder' who got his mind back first.

"This sounds fun!" He said and pressed the circle on his gaming console. Winter and 'Jacin' groaned. The screen displayed 4 characters. Wolf, Scarlet, Thorne, and Cress.

Winter's eyes looked as if they were going to pop.

"Go on now, dear players. Choose your character." None of them twitched.

"Wow. Passive. Then your character is automatically chosen for you." Cress, Thorne, and Wolf instantly became highlighted. Winter, 'Cinder', and 'Jacin' were paralyzed in their spots.

"Press square to use special weapon, triangle to communicate to your chosen character… " The voice babbled on as the TV took them to a forest. Cress, Thorne, Wolf, and Scarlet were on the screen, disputing about something they couldn't hear.

"Character volume, on." 'Jacin' demanded.


	4. Wait What?

**So to make things clear:**

 **Scarlet and Cress switched**

 **Wolf and Thorne switched**

 **Jacin and Cinder switched**

 **...**

Kai felt like he was in chunks. Tubes. Made of elastic rubber bands. One thing was certain. He did not like it. He felt very much like… a robot. Every ankle felt unnatural and rusted. He opened his eyes, to see himself smiling creepily down at him.

"Whoa-" Kai scrambled up from the ground, feeling shaken. Why was himself staring at himself? What was wrong with him?

Kai's other body danced around him, singing in high pitch, "I'm human, I'm human, I'm actually human!"

What did he mean? Actually human? Of course Kai was actually human. His reflection stopped when he saw him gawking at him. The reflection smiled shyly at him and went on dancing, "I can sing, I can twirl, I can be free!" The last word was glass-shatteringly high, so Kai pressed his palms against his ears until he was sure his reflection wan't singing anymore.

"I'm finally human!" He pranced, and went on shaking Kai's hand hysterically. Kai recoiled and looked down at himself. He paled, then looked up at his reflection batting eyelashes at him.

"And… and… I'M AN ANDROID! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD THIS BE!" Kai shrieked, pulling his hair down frantically to examine it. He screamed at the sight of blue hair, as 'Kai' rushed to pry his fingers off, "Don't ruin my beautiful blue hair!"

Kai crumple to the hard ground, curling himself like a baby, sniffling. He looked up to see his other body peeking under his shirt and singing "I'm a human, but I'm a boy, that doesn't matter, cause I'm HOT!"

If Kai was himself right now, his face would be redder than Scarlet's hair.

...

"I'M SO UGLY, AND I SMELL SO MEATY! AHHH! SOMEBODY MAKE THIS SITUATION WORSE!" Wolf (Thorne) pounded his head on the bark of a tree.

Cress (Scarlet) rolled her eyes. Wolf was not ugly and that meaty smell had faded long ago. Thorne was just being over exaggerated.

"Volume, on," the voice seemed to be coming from all around them. They had all formed a circle, staying aware if something leaps out of the thick bushes to devour the group.

"Who are you?" Cress (Scarlet) shouted to no one in particular.

"Wait… wait what did she say? And… that wolf hybrid? Why's he running around like a madman?" came Cinder's (Jacin) voice. Wolf flinched at the word 'wolf hybrid'. Did Cinder ever call him that?

"Volume, louder," came Jacin's (Cinder) voice.

"I'M SO UGLY!"

"Oh my what's wrong with Wolf today?" Winter's voice echoed in their ears.

"Is it… Jacin? Cinder? And… Winter?" Scarlet (Cress) looked up.

"Why are you guys in a game? Are you guys okay?" Jacin's (Cinder) voice pronounced.

"A GAME!? WE'RE IN A GAME!?" Wolf (Thorne) screeched.

"We're... we're in a game?" Cress (Scarlet) asked.

"Yeah... ? You guys didn't know?"

"No."

"But are you guys okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're not okay, because we've swapped identities and now I'm Cress and Wolf's Thorne, and Thorne's not okay because he thinks it's the end of the world… " Cress (Scarlet) said.

"Um… well. That's weird, because we've swapped too… Winter's okay, but… Jacin and I exchanged bodies."

"That's… bad."

"Where's Kai? And Iko?"

"Aren't they with you?"

"No. aren't they with you guys?"

"No! We thought they were with you!"

"They're not," Jacin (Cinder) exhaled. "And that makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" All of them asked at once.

"The game says that you guys have to find the rest of the crew, defeat the dragon, and eat a… Cheeto. We're the players, and… we can control you."

"I don't like this idea," muttered Thorne (Wolf).

"This is fun!" Jacin (Cinder) swiveled to see Cinder (Jacin) moving Wolf (Thorne) across the screen, and making him do jumping jacks non-stop.

Jacin (Cinder) snatched his console away and apologized, "Sorry Thorne."

Before Wolf (Thorne) turned vain, Thorne (Wolf) quickly changed the subject, "So how are we supposed to find Kai and Iko?"

"I honestly don't know," Jacin (Cinder) sighed.

"Try looking around, maybe you'll see something interesting," Winter suggested.


	5. Meanwhile

"I'm tired," moaned Wolf (Thorne) as he dragged along the dirt road.

"Isn't everyone?" said Cress (Scarlet), "quit complaining and pull yourself together, _captain_."

They were trekking through the plains for over eight hours now. They had started their journey at dawn, and now the sun was high up above their heads, hazy like a typical afternoon, showing no sign of ceasing. The nearest clouds were miles away from their view, and to Scarlet's concern, there was no stopping until one of them was going to collapse into the steppe.

She looked over at the girl in her body. Beads were forming on her brow, with sweat slipping down her forehead every so often, but she plodded on without objection.

"How are the longer legs?"

Scarlet (Cress) turned, "Huh?"

"The long legs."

"Oh! I feel so fast, like I'm traveling with the wind."

"Well I feel like I'm logging on like a slug!"

The group continued, all while listening to Captain-, sorry, Cadet Carswell Thorne's whining.

"Can't we have like a five minute water break? I'm exhausted!" Wolf (Thorne) said, and threw himself on the ground.

"We just did, Thorne, please, now can you cooperate and get up?"

"No. Unless Wolf piggybacks me," Wolf (Thorne) flashed a mischievous grin.

Scarlet (Cress) turned around, "Please captain, you're dragging all of us behind, we need to find Kai and Iko in order to get out of this game! Please, captain. Remember the time when we conquered the Sahara desert together, and you were the one who helped me survive?"

"No need to be gentle with him," Thorne (Wolf) stepped up.

"What, you're going to piggy back me?" Wolf (Thorne) held out his hands, expecting to be pulled over a back, but instead, Thorne (Wolf) cupped his mouth and shouted to the sky.

"Hey Jacin! Can you help us? Thorne's tired again!"

"Sure, _my pleasure_."

"No, not again," Wolf (Thorne) shuddered.

Before long, Wolf (Thorne) was hauled up to his feet reluctantly and carrying everyone's extra clothes.

"Thanks Jacin!" Cress (Scarlet) called out.

"No problem! I can make him walk with a push of this tiny triangle button. You know Winter, I'm actually enjoying this game… "

Wolf (Thorne) rolled his eyes. He never felt so… controlled. Even when he was under the manipulation of a Lunar, at least he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew clearly what he was doing now and he had no ability to stop it…

…

Cinder (Jacin) took the bag of crisps from Winter, and shoved it all into his mouth. "This is the life!"

Jacin lounged onto the sofa.

…

Meanwhile, Kai is dead.

Inside.

Iko flounced around him in a flowery pink tutu. Still in his body.

"How about we stay here tonight?" Kai and Iko lifted their heads to the entrance at the same time. The voice seemed faint, but he definitely heard it. A glint of hope lit up inside him. Maybe the strangers will be nice to him and understand what it feels like to switch bodies with an _android_. But the thought was smothered fast, because if body swapping has ever happened, Kai has never heard of it.

The sound of boots clopping on the icy stones of the cave alerted him, sending his heart thundering against his chest. A shadow loomed over the cave entrance…

Kai fell against the ground, his vision blurring into a patch of darkness.


	6. The Dragon Appears

"I hope she's alright. Did she break her motherboard or control panel? Did someone hack her system? I don't know what I'm talking about… " Kai slowly opened his eyes, trying to take everything he was seeing in. Scarlet, Thorne, Cress, and himself were staring at him, brows knitted with anxiety.

"Oh look. The android's okay," Thorne (Wolf) said, "I told you she was going to be fine."

What a dull way Thorne spoke in. Weird.

"Guys, you gotta help me-" Iko (Kai)mumbled.

"Do you guys have food? I really want to try food! Please, please _please_ give me food!"

The four turned to Kai (Iko), perplexed.

"What food do you eat other than morsels prepared by the royal chefs? We don't have food anymore anyways. And when did you start wanting food? Don't you have plenty at the palace already, plus, we just had baked beans!" Cress (Scarlet) examined Kai (Iko) carefully. "Are you okay?"

Kai (Iko) giggled in a girlish way.

"Really Iko? You haven't told them yet? And now they just think I'm a jerk. It's all your fault," Iko (Kai) complained, but nobody heard.

"Kai? Is that _Kai_?" The ceiling shook, rumbling in Jacin's (Cinder) voice.

"Yeah! I'm here! Where's Cinder? Is she safe?" Iko (Kai) picked himself up from the floor, "and when did _you_ start caring about _me_?"

"Iko? Did you say you're… Kai? I-I always cared about you… I mean, we're best friends, aren't we?" Jacin's (Cinder) voice rumbled.

" _Best friends_? You disgust me, Jacin."

"Iko. Seriously, I'm Cinder, and apparently, I forgot to tell you that now I'm somehow in Jacin's body… So, you know, I might sound a bit weird, but I still have the same personality."

"Cinder? Um… I don't know how to explain this, but-" Iko (Kai) began, but Kai (Iko) cutted in.

"Abububub! Don't you go saying things like that, Iko," Kai (Iko) raised a finger.

"I'M YOUR ANDROID NOW, FROM AN EMPEROR TO AN ANDROID, CINDER, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?Please… " Iko (Kai) collapsed onto the cold stone, sniffling.

Kai (Iko) paused in his dance.

"Iko, why didn't you tell us-" Cress (Scarlet) said, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by the roaring laughter of Wolf (Thorne).

Turning to glower at him, Cress (Scarlet) saw his face as red as tomatoes, and he was hunched with a hand on his belly, an arm leaning against the wall, laughing uncontrollably.

When he was finally finished and wheezing for breath, Cress (Scarlet) said, "I'm sorry Kai."

 _Cluck, cluck, cluck…_

The group turned to the entrance where a shadow was emerging. To what they could see so far, a huge beak, a tremendously large body, and exactly 3 feathers on its head.

"It's the magical dragon... " Winter said, "once the players reunite, it will appear... "

"Time to take on our game consoles," Jacin stitched his brows together, determined.

They could here metal cling on the floor in a steady beat as the shadow dragged along the floor.


	7. Blains?

Wolf (Thorne) could've sworn something went wrong. There it was, the chicken, sitting on the floor, hind leg up, licking its cloud-soft feathers in an awkward position.

"What? Something wrong, mate?" the chicken looked up, and said casually. Wolf (Thorne) stopped starring.

"Who are you?"

"I'm _Dragon_ , who else could I be?" it said in that casual tone again. "I'm the very fashionable _Dragon._ "

More like the very weird Chicken who knew how to speak.

It shook its three blue and green feathers on his head and went around in his metal ring socks. He jogged in front of everyone, shaking the same feathers.

"Hey sup'! Fist pump," it stopped in front of Thorne (Wolf), "you're a cool dude, gimme a fist pump!"

Thorne (Wolf) looked bored. "What's a fist pump."

The chicken backed away and let out a surprised screech, "YOU DUNNO WHAT A FIST PUMP IS?"

"I'll do a fist pump with you," Wolf (Thorne) said.

"Oh no no no no… Not a good idea big guy, you're going to kill me with that beefy fist-" Chicken back away more.

Suddenly, Chicken's face popped red. It turned blue, then green, then purple.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet (Cress) asked, "you look weird."

"Blooga gaga brains- Veloo vant blains- !" Chicken clucked, "Blooga gaga brains- Veloo vant blains- AAAAHH - BLAINS, GIMME BLAINS!"

…

"What the-" Cinder (Jacin) was baffled. He turned to Winter, "blains?"

…

Meanwhile, Chicken was haunting every single person out. He was like a zombie chicken, stomping on every step he took.

"BLAINS, BLAINS, VE VANTE BLAINS! ARRR!" he turned like a robot drained with battery to face Scarlet (Cress), " _BLAINS!_ "

And reached forward a bloody finger, "I WAN YO BLAIN! ARRR!"

DWONG! Chicken's eyes rolled in its head as it collapsed to the floor.

"Don't need to thank me," Wolf (Thorne) waved the baseball bat in the air.

The group huddled together to discuss the situation.

"So we're supposed kill a _chicken_?" Cress (Scarlet) asked.

"You know, I believe that dragons, had lived in the 2nd era, and I'm guessing… something like the 2019 year, dragons have begun to evolve into the chickens we see nowaday," Wolf (Thorne) said.

"Actually, dragons never existed," Cinder (Jacin) said.

"They… haven't?"

"It's dinosaurs that evolved into chickens. They also had chickens in the second era, and don't get me wrong, dinosaurs had lived in the first era."

"Oh…"

"Blains… I wan some blains… " Chicken murmured through his sleep.

"You know, I don't think I have the guts to kill a beautiful feather soft yellow chicken." Wolf (Thorne)'s eyes softened.

"I can, but… there's no animal instinct in this body." Thorne (Wolf) said.

Wolf (Thorne) attempted his signature smile, which ultimately turned into an awkward facial expression. "So _now_ you're admitting how handsome I am?"

"We have to. Or we won't be able to get out of this place… " Scarlet (Cress) sighed.

"So who's going to do it?" Iko (Kai) asked.

"Ugh! Just do it already! Seriously guys! All you have to do is wring that chicken's neck!" Cinder (Jacin) groaned.

"Kai, you do it!" Wolf (Thorne) pointed towards the android.

"I don't compute." Iko (Kai) blurted. Wait… that was Iko's line! Was he becoming android?

"You're emotionless! Well, if not, we'll have Cress hack your system and _make_ you kill the chicken."

Kai thought about it and realized he could be hacked like a computer. Then, he wisely fainted on the chicken.

"Great. NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO." Wolf (Thorne) groaned.

"Um… we could have Iko do it?"

Before they figured out who will kill the chicken, Chicken emitted an extremely loud snore, which unfortunately bounced off the the metal that made up the unconscious Iko (Kai). The snore then smacked right onto the chicken's face and woke it up.

"Blains… BLaiNS...BLAINS! I VANT BLAINS!" said Chicken again.

"Ugh… I am so sick of hearing the word BLAINS!" screamed Cress (Scarlet).


	8. The Prophecy about picking a Cheetoh

**I'm so so sorry I haven't been writing since FOREVER. My summer has been extremely busy I had (I'm sure you won't believe me, but it's just the truth... ) NO TIME AT ALL to write you guys some fanfic :(. I thought I would write once in a while, but... that didn't work out. at all.**

 **Anyways. Here is the next part of the story. I WILL keep posting, since my summer work is all done. Please don't give up and review! (constructive feedback is welcomed)**

...

"What, me?" Scarlet (Cress) said. "Of all people, me? But… but… I don't even KNOW how to use a gun."

She shuddered at the word 'gun'. "Can't we uh… let Wolf do it? Or Thorne? In Wolf's body?"

Thorne and Wolf exchanged looks.

"Sorry Cress, I can't do it. My heart is not as strong as those beefy muscles of *cough* Wolf." Wolf (Thorne) said.

Wolf grunted. "This body has no muscles."

"Then… then what about, uh, Iko?" All of them looked over at Iko the emperor, who's cheeks reddened and suddenly developed an unbreakable interest with his sleeve hem.

"Iko. Snap out of it. Did you hear us?" Cress (Scarlet) asked.

"Uh, yeah? I guess?" Iko the emperor replied half-heartedly.

"So what do you say you kill the chicken, so we can all get out this weird game." Cress (Scarlet) suggested.

Iko the emperor dared to look up at her and said, "Empresses don't kill chickens, they have servants do it for them."

"FINE! Since you all aren't going to kill a CHICKEN, for goodness sake, I'll do it!" Cress (Scarlet) yelled.

"Woah Scarlet, chill! We never said YOU had to do it," Wolf (Thorne) began, but Cress (Scarlet) already lunged at Scarlet (Cress), her hands wrapped around the gun in her waist and pulled it out.

Cress (Scarlet) aimed at the zombie chicken, who was pecking at a spider web in the far corner of the cave. _You got this. How many chicken's neck in the farm has been wrung by your very own hands? You got this under control. Besides, it's just a chicken._ Scarlet thought to herself.

But this was a special chicken. It ain't just a stupid farm chicken. It's a zombie chicken who knows English. Read his books in Zombie Chicken Elementary school who knows the human language.

Cress (Scarlet) squeezed the trigger with all her might. A bullet ricocheted out of the gun hole, straight towards the zombie chicken with no obstacles in between. It blasted through the chicken's neck. For a moment, they all felt relieved for the scary zombie chicken was now no more of their worry.

Then, seeing that the zombie chicken still hasn't fell lifelessly to the ground, the slightest panic attack hit the group that they may never be able to defeat this… creature. They may never be able to get back home, go back to their friends, instead, they were stuck in the world's stupidest game ever invented…

And worst of all, They were in someone else's body. Poor Kai.

Cress's (Scarlet) brave expression began to morph into concern. Which ultimately turned into surprise and fear. Perhaps the zombie chicken was immortal. Undefeated.

The zombie chicken turned, but no blood leaked out of its wound. So you could see right through. Pretty disgusting, right?

"Blains? Hahaha blains! Yay blains!"It cheered dumbly.

Wolf (Thorne) picked up a huge rock the size of a XXXXXXL lunch box and hurled it at zombie chicken. It landed on top of the chicken. A few seconds later, the psychopath zombie chicken, feathers scraggly and wearing a sorcerer smile emerged from the rock.

"Muaha, mwaha, MUAHAHAHA! BLAINS~! YEAH BLAINS! YEAH BLAINS!" zombie chicken cackled. It made weird noises, like wires popping.

"Hey, fist pump, fist pump! Hehe, hehe… " zombie chicken was dazed. It fell to the ground, and the head threw itself forward, but got pulled back by something. It was like disconnected from its neck socket.

"Ewww!" Iko the emperor screamed, "Servants! Get that mechanical chicken away from me, or I shall puke up the grilled goose I ate for lunch!"

"Mechanical chicken? Oh yes, I get it!" Scarlet (Cress) yelled, but immediately shrunk away from the sudden attention.

"Mechanical chicken? Stars above Cress, what is that?" Iko the emperor asked.

"Um, it's like a robot chicken," Cress squeaked.

"Oh, I've had a robot cat before, Soap, I think. She's programmed to do as told and earn the adoration of humans… most of the time," Wolf (Thorne) provided everyone with extra useful information.

"A robot chicken works the same way… um… it's programmed to do certain things, like speaking, and what exactly it should say… uh, when something inside has malfunctioned, things get messed up, and repeats things when it shouldn't… " Cress faltered. She was the center of spotlight, and nobody made a sound.

She gulped and kept going, "So, I think if I can manage to disassemble this zom.. zombie chicken, it will break down completely."

"So that means we can get out of this stupid game," Cress (Scarlet) raised an eyebrow.

"And each other's bodies," Kai the android added.

"But, um… we need Cinder's help to disassemble this robot," Scarlet (Cress) said.

"No we don't," Wolf (Thorne) ripped the body in half as it disintegrated into thin air.

"Nice skills bro-" Thorne (Wolf) began, but realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth.

"If we don't beat the game in time, we might never be able to truly become ourselves again even if we come back to real life." Cress (Scarlet) said, "and I am a gamer who has millions of subscribers on Youtube."

"What's that?" Iko the emperor squealed. A sparkly sea blue makeup-style table rose from the ground. Where the mirror was supposed to be was a piece of stone, engraved with a few sentences:

PLAYERS OF THE GAME, CHOOSE NOT TO MAIM,

UNDERSTAND YOUR WEAKNESSES,

BE CLEAR ABOUT YOUR AIM.

NOTIFY THE STRATEGIES,

OR IT WILL LEAD TO TRAGEDIES.

"Well that tells us a lot," Wolf (Thorne) crossed his arms. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Six plates appeared on top of the station, three in a row. They were spotless white, but not very fancy. Each had a cheetoh placed on top of it. And every cheetoh looked exactly the same.


	9. Choosing a Cheetoh

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Anyways, here is the new chapter. It's a little short though.**

"EAT THE CORRECT CHEETOH, OR DIE," the voice repeated for the 347 time.

"But all of them look the same… " Cress (Scarlet) moaned.

"Wait, I smell something," Wolf (Thorne) sniffed the air. "Cheddar cheese, extra cheese, chicken, avocado, salt, sour cream and onion flavoured cheetos."

"Wait, I thought there was only one cheetoh flavour," Iko the emperor said. "Looks like they had new editions, buy me a pack of salt flavoured ones, servant!"

Iko the emperor waved her arm in the air, signaling an inexistent servant to bring her cheetos.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Scarlet (Cress) asked.

"Well I dunno," Iko the emperor said, sipping invisible tea.

"We'll have to teach Thorne how to smell the right cheetoh," Cress (Scarlet) said, "there's no other way!"

"What, me?!" Wolf (Thorne) shrieked.

"Yes _you_ , idiot," Cress (Scarlet) said, "your the only one with stupid superb smelling powers or something like that. Whatever."

"I think you have to choose the chicken flavoured one. After all, this journey is all about defeating a chicken… right?" Scarlet (Cress) suggested.

"Yes, but is that a sour cream and onion flavoured cheeto? I want to try it," Wolf (Thorne) said, reaching for the fourth plate.

"No!" Cress (Scarlet) slapped his hand away. "One mistake and we all die, you idiot! The prophecy made it clear that this is YOUR WEAKNESS! You can't even hold yourself back! Our aim, is the chicken-flavoured cheetos! If you try every single one of the cheetos, then that's maiming!"

"Hey guys, should we try the avocado flavored one? I mean, the whole thing started with an avocado..." Thorne (Wolf) shrugged, then immediately covered his mouth in realization of how much he sounded like Thorne.

"We need to… um, make, a choice, before it's too late! The game was programmed to kick us out!" Cress (Scarlet) said, struggling to sound like herself, with all the programming stuff.

…

Meanwhile…

"Is that a chicken?" said Jacin (Cinder) jabbed her finger at the screen.

Cinder (Jacin) and Winter swiveled towards it. "I think so… but isn't it supposed to be a dragon instead of a chicken?"

"Maybe dragons come from chickens. Or maybe it's the other way around," Cinder (Jacin) guessed.

"Search it up! You have my computer inside of you, idiot!" Jacin (Cinder) urged. Cinder (Jacin) shot him (or her) a glare.

"Uh, apparently they don't come from _dragons_ , because dragons are fictitious," Cinder (Jacin) squinted, unable to define the word. "But over time, dinosaurs have… evolved into chickens… so unless dinosaurs come from dragons-"

Winter suddenly collapsed on the ground, hysterically shaking with laughter.

"Are you okay? Is it another illusion?" Cinder (Jacin) said, super concerned.

"Look at the screen! Apparently chickens like blains!" Winter giggled.

Cinder (Jacin) smiled. (WOW! He actually has emotion!?) Figures appeared on the screen. A girl with fiery hair was standing the the middle, and the rest were around her. She seemed to be explaining something, but didn't quite have the courage to be in the spotlight.

Jacin (Cinder) knit his eyebrows. Why do those people look so familiar?

"Look! Scarlet is in the screen!" Winter laughed, then pointed at several other figures, "look, that's Wolf, that's Thorne, that's Cress, that's Kai, and that's Iko! They're all there!"

Cinder (Jacin) swiveled towards the screen, the smile wiped out of her face. "What the-"

"What the hell are they doing?" Jacin (Cinder) scooted closer.

The image flashed into the next scene. All of them were gathered around a makeup table, with exactly six spotless plates, each with a cheetoh on top, neatly placed.

"They're eating Cheetos for dinner, yay!" Winter clapped, very amused.

Jacin (Cinder) meanwhile was actually doing something productive and trying to decipher the words on the makeup table, even though it was difficult without her robotic brain.

"I think they're trying to eat a cheeto, but it has to be the right cheeto," Jacin (Cinder) said, but neither of the two heard him.

…

"Okay, so teach me how to smell the right cheeto!" Wolf (Thorne) said.

"Smell for it," Thorne (Wolf) shrugged.

"Is there like, a more specific explanation?" Wolf (Thorne) asked impatiently.

"No. Just smell them one by one."

"Okay… ?" Wolf (Thorne) held up a plate. He put his nose next to it, sniffed, then exhaled. "Hmm~! Avocado! Can I eat this? I found the most delicious!"

Cress (Scarlet) slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare… "

"Okay okay! Jeez, chill, I was testing you!" Wolf (Thorne) began sniffing the other plates of cheetos. His nose stopped on the last plate, hovering about it in perfect elegance (as elegant as a half-wolf can be anyways).


	10. The End of a New Beginning

**YES YES YES I KNOW... you want this last Chapter. And I give it to you all. Enjoy every last bite of it, and even if you can't, stuff it down your throat. (but thanks to you all who read my fanfics)**

As his nose stopped. In the speed of lightning, Wolf (Thorne) snatched the cheeto and stuffed it down his throat. Cress (Scarlet) gasped, and slowly her eyes changed color to a murderous look of crimson.

In a low voice, she mumbled, "Thorne, you didn't really eat that, did you… "

"Um, actually-"

Cress (Scarlet) tackled Wolf (Thorne) to the ground, despite her small size. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL TRAPPED IN THIS PLACE!"

The skies rumbled. The ground cracked.

"Everyone alright in there?" Jacin (Cinder)'s concerned voice drifted down.

"DO YOU _THINK_ WE'RE ALRIGHT?" Cress (Scarlet) shouted, eyes blazing with fury. A tiny split appeared on the rocky ground. All of them paused their actions, staring at it like their lives depended on that (it's true).

The split slowly expanded. "YOU BEAT THE GAME… BUT THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE!"

"Wow. Thorne, I think you actually picked the right option. Congrats." Scarlet (Cress) jumped over a tiny fissure and into Wolf (Thorne)'s arms.

"Yes, congrats. But I don't know if you noticed that WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS!" Cress (Scarlet) screeched.

"I think that's the last line of the prophecy!" Scarlet (Cress) cut in, "the line that was smudged off-"

A chasm opened up beneath their feet, dropping them into the void.

…

Winter screamed. She jumped from her bed, ran to her bathroom, and checked her face, if it was covered in blood. She remembered Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Iko, and Kai tumbling and thrashing through a forest darkness, hurting themselves amongst the spikes. _Blood. So much blood_ …

Cinder was eating a pack of crisps, laying on the sofa lazily with gigantic muffin tops leaking through her clothes. Her face was smug with brutality as she lunges at Winter and -

The next scene of her dream involved Jacin, who stood there emotionless. He smiled creepily at Winter, as his head went in a 360 degrees circle. The top of his head popped off, Jacin reached in an extendable metal hand and took out a metallic brain. It was painted black, with streaks of blood dripping down.

Winter leaned against the cold, mosaic walls. She rubbed her temple until she felt as if half the skin was rubbed off. _Blood… more blood_.

"Winter? Are you alright?" Jacin walked in.

"Cinder? Where's Jacin?"

"I'm Jacin! What are you talking about? Wait... I'm in my own body… CINDER!"

"Cinder?" Winter stood weakly at the door. She peered out and gasped. Cinder was kissing Kai. Lips to lips. They looked like such a perfect couple, her heart melted. Jacin appeared beside her.

"You need that?" Jacin smiled.

"Wha-"

He cupped her face and brought their lips together. Winter's stomach exploded with butterflies as she leaned into him, kissing him hungrily like a starved princess. A beautiful starved princess. Jacin kissed her gently, sliding her hands around her waist protective-style. Winter giggled through her kiss. The pair finally broke apart, panting for breath.

Jacin immediately stood upright. "Sorry princess, didn't ask for your permission."

Winter laughed. Why was he still trying to push it away, when he obviously loved her?

They walked out in unison.

"Would you like some tea princess?" Jacin inquired.

Winter giggled. "Yes please!"

Jacin was about to head off to the kitchen, when she piped up again, "Let me go with you!"

They entered the kitchen together and froze on the spot. Wolf had pulled Scarlet into a full-time kiss, right there with a tomato in her hand. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, until they broke apart, smiling at each other. Winter has never seen Wolf smile like that.

The couple turned. They stared at Winter and Jacin. Scarlet opened her mouth and closed it again. Wolf's cheeks filled with color, though the rest of his body didn't change at all.

"I was, I… I was, uh… chopping, erm… " Scarlet fumbled with the tomato, "I was chopping this tomato! Uh, tomato soup tonight!"

 **So... the moral of the story: Don't cut an avocado and have your half-wolf boyfriend rush into the scene with a freaking baseball bat.**


End file.
